Teaching Them A Lesson
by Gypsy Esmerelda
Summary: The team go back to school to prevent a protection racket.
1. Part 1

Teaching Them A Lesson  
  
  
  
Rating: -  
  
Summary: - The Team go back to school in an attempt to break a dangerous protection racket.  
  
Disclaimer: - I don't own the team, they belong to Stephen J Cannell. I just use them for pleasure and no profit. Jo-Jo is mine though.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, in 1509, Henry VII died, and his second son took the throne as Henry VIII. Now we all know about Henry VIII having six wives but it is about the circumstances surrounding the disposal of his first wife, Catherine of Aragon, we are interested in today."  
  
As Edward Tarrance, history teacher at St Francis High School, continued to lecture his class on the Tudor period, Timothy Campbell glanced at the clock on the wall. He had deliberately chosen a seat near the door of the classroom. If he was lucky, he could make a quick getaway when the bell rang. He glanced at the clock again. Only five minutes to go and he was away.  
  
"Campbell!"  
  
He jumped out of his daydream and turned to see Edward Tarrance standing by his desk, glaring at him. He gulped nervously.  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"Did you not hear the question I asked you?"  
  
"Question, sir?"  
  
Edward Tarrance sighed. The bell rang and the rest of the students started to collect their belongings and drifted out of the classroom, heading towards their next lesson. Tim started to pack his books away and was heading out of the door when Edward Tarrance called him back.  
  
"Campbell. A word, if you don't mind."  
  
Tim closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them again and saw Edward Tarrance tapping his pen against the desk impatiently. He dragged his satchel off his desk and approached the front of the classroom.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Not paying attention in class, were you, Campbell?"  
  
"No, sir. Sorry, sir."  
  
"Mind on other things, Campbell?"  
  
Tim looked up and saw his teacher smiling at him. Tim hated that smile. He knew what was coming next.  
  
"Do you want another detention, Campbell?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
Tarrance sucked his breath in and looked at Tim thoughtfully.  
  
"It'll cost you, Campbell."  
  
Tim's stomach flipped over.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"$20."  
  
"But sir, I can't give you that. I can't afford that."  
  
"$20, Campbell or detention. Now, will you be able to get the $20 to me by the end of the day?"  
  
Tim nodded and Tarrance sighed with satisfaction.  
  
"And remember, if you mention this to anyone, it'll be extra punishment."  
  
Tim shuddered. Tarrance placed a hand on his shoulder and escorted him to the door. As Tarrance opened the door, he came face to face with Harold Mason, the school principal. Harold Mason looked at Tarrance and glanced down at Tim.  
  
"Everything all right, Mr Tarrance?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, Mr Mason," replied Tarrance. "Just a couple of attention problems, nothing that can't be sorted out."  
  
Mason smiled kindly down at Tim.  
  
"OK, Tim?"  
  
Tim glanced at Tarrance who squeezed his shoulder. Tim smiled at the principal and nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir. Everything's fine."  
  
"Off you go then," he said and Tim raced down the corridor and didn't stop running until he reached his locker at the other end of the school building. He didn't know how much longer he could afford to pay off Tarrance but the alternative was far worse. Who knows what horrors he'd be forced to endure. He opened his locker and pulled out an envelope. He opened it up and withdrew his bankbook from it. He slid out a $20 note and replaced the book back in his locker. For a few moments, his gaze lingered on the picture of the shiny new bike he was saving up for. He had cut the picture from the catalogue and taped it to the inside of his locker. He smoothed the picture down and sighed. He'd never be able to afford it now. He looked at it once more then closed the locker, securing the padlock firmly. The money his dad had sent him for his birthday was nearly gone and term didn't finish for another week. Maybe he could earn the money back over the summer holidays.  
  
  
  
"You went to school here?" Face stared at Amy in amazement. "Really?"  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe?" asked Amy. "Even you went to school once, Face."  
  
"But I couldn't imagine you running round with a short skirt on and bunches bouncing either side of your head."  
  
Murdock stifled a giggle. Amy glared at him.  
  
"I never ran around in a short skirt. It was normal length and we weren't allowed to run in the corridors," she said, haughtily.  
  
Face smirked and whispered "Prefect" under his breath. Jo-Jo giggled.  
  
"As it happens, I was a prefect," responded Amy. She wandered into the Reception Hall and gazed round. It was just as she remembered, nothing had changed since she took her exams and headed off for college. The pictures on the wall caught her eye and she smiled as she realised what they were. She beckoned to the team.  
  
"These pictures are taken at the end of your last year."  
  
She scanned the wall until she found her year. She pointed to a girl with long, wavy brown hair, tied at each side of her head with blue ribbons.  
  
"That's me."  
  
Murdock put his arm round Amy's shoulders.  
  
"So, Faceman was right about the bunches then?"  
  
Amy elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"I bet you ran in the corridors like everyone else," said Face.  
  
"I told you, it's forbidden to run in the corridors," said Amy as the bell rang out, signalling the end of another lesson. They all suddenly stepped back as several hundred children raced past them in an attempt to be first in the lunch queue.  
  
"Running is forbidden, eh?" said Face, raising his eyebrows at Amy, who ignored him. Jo-Jo put her arm through Hannibal's.  
  
"You're quiet, Uncle John. What's up?"  
  
"Just thinking about why we're here," he replied, looking at Amy.  
  
"I don't really know," said Amy. "Like I told you, the principal here is the same guy who was principal when I was here. He knew I worked on the Courier and he knew I filed a lot of stories on you guys. He says he has a job for us."  
  
"All I'm saying is that this had better be legit or we're all in for a long detention, courtesy of Decker."  
  
Amy shook her head.  
  
"Hannibal, please credit me with some common sense. Harold Mason is one of the nicest guys you could meet. I'm sure he's legit. If he says there's a problem, then there's a problem."  
  
They all turned as they heard the sound of a door opening. From the side entrance to the hall, Harold Mason entered the room. He smiled warmly as he saw Amy and crossed the hall to meet her. He held his hands out and shook Amy's hand.  
  
"Why, Amy Allen, you haven't changed a bit," he said. "Still as delightful as ever."  
  
Amy smiled and blushed.  
  
"Mr Mason, it's great to see you again."  
  
"Please call me Harold. You're no longer one of my students. No need for formality any more."  
  
Amy smiled again.  
  
"Harold, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Hannibal Smith, Templeton Peck, HM Murdock and BA Baracus. Otherwise known as The A- Team. And this is Jo-Jo, an honorary member of the team."  
  
"You came, I can't believe it. The A-Team. I've read so much about you, usually written by Miss Allen."  
  
Amy blushed again. Harold Mason chuckled and led the team towards an empty classroom.  
  
"Please, take a seat, everyone. Let me tell you why I need your help. What did you tell them, Miss Allen?"  
  
"Only what you told me over the phone, which wasn't much. And it's Amy."  
  
"Well, I couldn't say much over the phone, never know who's listening in. We have a small problem going on in the school. Some of the teachers here, not all mind you. Some of the teachers are involved in a protection racket. They single out individual pupils, usually one per class they take. So that's about seven pupils a day. They find some excuse to speak to them after the lesson, usually a minor thing, like not paying attention in class or missing homework. They then charge the children a sum of money to ensure that they don't get a detention or a black mark against their names. The children usually pay up, probably being threatened with something worse if they didn't."  
  
"So, how do you know all this?" asked Hannibal.  
  
"One boy came to see me. He told me everything. Unfortunately, he won't make it an official complaint. You see, none of the students know which teachers are involved. They know only the one who targets them. There are several of the teachers involved so if one were to be suspended or fired over this, the others would then target the boy or girl who reported it. The kids are too scared to say anything."  
  
"Do you know who is involved?" asked Face.  
  
"I only know one. Edward Tarrance, the history teacher. I caught him with one lad, Tim Campbell, yesterday. Tim claims everything was fine but I could tell from the look on his face and the speed he left the classroom when I dismissed him, that kind of gave it away. I just need the proof and the other teachers involved."  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" asked Jo-Jo.  
  
"Catch them. Get me some kind of proof that I can then dismiss the people involved and prosecute them. I want this kind of despicable behaviour out of my school."  
  
Hannibal stood up and shook Mason's hand.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr Mason. You've just hired the A-Team."  
  
Mason beamed at him.  
  
"I can pay you."  
  
"No need, sir," said BA. "Lil' kids shouldn't be scared to go ta school. We'll do this for free."  
  
Hannibal smiled.  
  
"Right, I think, Mr Mason, that you need to call a full school assembly and announce the new staff."  
  
"New staff?" asked Amy.  
  
Hannibal nodded.  
  
"We need to be on the inside so we're all going to work here."  
  
Face groaned.  
  
"I don't like the sound of this."  
  
"Amy, you'll teach English, BA will teach Physical Education, Jo-Jo, you'll take the music class."  
  
Jo-Jo grinned.  
  
"I wonder why."  
  
Hannibal put his arm round Face and Murdock.  
  
"Face, you'll be the new drama teacher."  
  
"Drama?"  
  
"If anyone can give lessons in taking on new personalities, it's you. Murdock, I need you outside the classroom. You need your ears in the corridors, listening for any dropped information. You'll be the new janitor."  
  
"And what exactly will you be doing, Hannibal?" asked Amy.  
  
Hannibal grinned, his blue eyes twinkling with the jazz.  
  
"I'll be the new headmaster."  
  
There was a collective groan from the rest of the team, but Hannibal just chuckled.  
  
  
  
"And so, on to the final piece of news," said Harold Mason. He was standing at the front of the assembly hall, dressed in a long black robe, with a purple trim. It was the official dress of the headmaster. "When school resumes again after the summer break, I will no longer be the headmaster."  
  
A ripple of surprise and amazement spread through the hall, both pupils and teachers were taken aback by this surprise announcement. Harold Mason continued.  
  
"I appreciate that this is a sudden and unexpected shock but for personal reasons I cannot disclose, I will be leaving this state and therefore this job. I would therefore like to introduce to you all, my replacement and your new headmaster. As of the start of next semester, your headmaster will be Mr John Smith."  
  
Harold Mason gestured for Hannibal to step forward and Hannibal took the podium.  
  
"First of all I'd like to introduce myself. My name is John Smith and as Mr Mason has announced, I will be taking over as headmaster, following summer vacation. I'd like to stress first and foremost, that I see no reason for anything major to change immediately as the school is running quite efficiently at present. However, things may change in due course but both staff and pupils will be informed as and when these things may occur. However, there will be a few minor changes to the teaching staff and I'd like to introduce them now. Mr Baracus will be taking over the Physical Education department, Miss Allen will be taking English and Miss Lynch will be the new Head of Music."  
  
There was a murmur of appreciation from the male section of the school as Amy and Jo-Jo were introduced. They had all agreed to give Jo-Jo a new surname and it had been her idea to take Lynch's name. It would distance her from Hannibal and so no one would guess there was any connection between them all.  
  
"I'd also like to introduce Mr Peck, who will be in charge of the Drama department. There will be also a new janitor starting after the holidays, as the current one is leaving also but I have yet to appoint a new one. These are the only changes I will be making for the time being and I look forward to a new school year."  
  
Hannibal sat down to a polite round of applause and Face leaned over to speak to him.  
  
"Did you notice any kind of reaction amongst the staff, Face?"  
  
"Only one, bloke sat nearest the door."  
  
Hannibal glanced over.  
  
"Tarrance. Mason pointed him out earlier."  
  
"He looked rather surprised at the announcement."  
  
"I'm guessing he's the ringleader. Now, all you have to do is get on the right side of him and hopefully, you'll be recruited into his little scam."  
  
"I still don't see why it has to be me."  
  
"Because you're the best one to pull it off."  
  
"But won't he suspect it's all an act, what with me being the drama teacher and everything."  
  
"Face, you can convince him. I have complete faith in you, Lieutenant."  
  
Face gave him a weak smile.  
  
  
  
As the final pupils left the school premises for the start of the summer vacation, Hannibal watched them from the window of the headmaster's office. There were still a few teachers hanging around the building but in general, the building was quiet. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," called Hannibal. Amy stuck her head round the door.  
  
"Hey, kid," said Hannibal. "How's things?"  
  
"Hannibal, you wanted to see me?"  
  
Hannibal motioned her into a seat. Amy sat down and looked at Hannibal, expectantly.  
  
"Amy, I need a favour. I know it's asking a lot of you and it could be risky if anyone from the school finds out."  
  
"What's up, Hannibal?"  
  
"I need some digging doing at the paper, but no one must know. I don't want any of the teachers here connecting you to the paper."  
  
"A few of the teachers know already. They used to teach me."  
  
"I'm not asking you to phone from school. Do it from home or use the phone in the van. You can even use the phone in here if necessary but try and keep it low key. I may need some information getting as this case goes on. I need you to get a contact at the paper, someone reliable and someone you can trust."  
  
"I know just the person," smiled Amy.  
  
  
  
"Welcome back to another school year," said Hannibal. Five hundred pupils stared at him from the assembly hall. "I hope it will be a wonderful year and produce some outstanding academic achievements. I'm sure you are all looking forward to getting back to studying so I won't keep you any further."  
  
Hannibal left the podium and the pupils started to filter back to their classrooms. Hannibal started walking back towards his office. Face caught him up.  
  
"Murdock started this morning. I got him out of the VA."  
  
"Good. I'll need to know if anything out of the ordinary happens, like hushed conversations in corridors, that kind of thing. Did you brief him?"  
  
Face nodded.  
  
"I told him to keep an eye on Tarrance and I pointed him out to Murdock when we got here."  
  
"Excellent, now haven't you got a class to take?"  
  
Face grimaced.  
  
"Hannibal, I'm really not looking forward to this at all. Just what exactly will you be doing whilst the rest of us are playing teacher to about thirty unruly, undisciplined teenagers?"  
  
"I've got a very busy morning planned, Face, and first on my list is a nice cup of coffee served by my delightful secretary, Miss Barnes."  
  
Face rolled his eyes and made his way towards the drama hall. As he passed the music room, he caught sight of Jo-Jo sat at the piano. Thirty pupils were staring at her in complete awe, concentration etched on their faces.  
  
"If I'd had a teacher like Jo-Jo, I'd have paid more attention in school," thought Face and headed off down the corridor. He turned the corner and entered the drama hall. He groaned inwardly as he saw thirty fifth-formers scattered around the hall.  
  
"Why do I always get the older ones?" he thought. "Why can't I get the nervous new starters?" He swallowed nervously as they all turned to stare at him. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And so, the main thing to remember, that if you want to be successful actor, you have to be able to convince your audience that you are who you say you are. It's called a con."  
  
A ripple of laughter sounded through the hall, and Face smiled.  
  
"You might laugh but it's true. An actor is a professional conman. He spends his life convincing his audience that he's a different person. So for your assignment this week, I want you to con somebody. Nothing major please, but for instance, convince your parents that they've won the lottery, but please tell them the truth before they go out and buy that three million dollar boat they've been dreaming of."  
  
The bell rang and the pupils started to gather up their books and bags. Face turned to collect his own papers.  
  
"And whatever you do, don't con your parents into thinking you've got malaria just before my next class. I'd like to see you all here next lesson, please."  
  
The pupils filtered out and Face noticed one young girl hovering near the stage. He wandered over to her.  
  
"Are you okay? Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"I'd like to introduce myself," she said, holding her hand out. "I'm Sheryl Farmer."  
  
"Hi Sheryl," said Face. "Did you want something in particular? Was there something in the lesson you didn't understand?"  
  
Sheryl laughed.  
  
"I take it Mr Smith hasn't mentioned me. I'm your new student teacher. I'm here to help you and also learn from you."  
  
Face shook his head in amazement.  
  
"My god, you teachers are getting younger every day."  
  
Sheryl laughed again.  
  
"John didn't mention me then."  
  
"Han… I mean John tends to forget certain things from time to time. I swear he likes to keep me on my toes."  
  
"You've worked for him before then?"  
  
"Yeah, I transferred with him from his last post."  
  
"He seems really nice," said Sheryl. "He was really nice to me this morning when I started."  
  
"He's a character all right," said Face. They made their way to the door. "So I'll see you for the next lesson, then."  
  
"Sure. See you later, Mr Peck."  
  
"Call me Face."  
  
"Face?"  
  
"Just a nickname."  
  
"It suits you. Until next time."  
  
She walked down the corridor and Face watched her.  
  
"Don't let Jo-Jo catch you looking like that."  
  
Face jumped as Murdock's voice sounded from behind him.  
  
"Murdock, don't do that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sneak up behind me."  
  
"Just emptying the bins, Faceman. Hannibal wants to see you, as soon as you've finished."  
  
"Thank you," retorted Face and headed off towards Hannibal's office. Murdock just chuckled.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

Teaching Them A Lesson Part 2  
  
By Angievette  
  
  
  
  
  
Jo-Jo was sitting in the staff room, going over the notes for her next lesson. She had a free period and was enjoying the peace and quiet, as most of the other teachers had classes. Hannibal had dropped in a couple of times, looking for Face and Amy, and Murdock had stopped by to empty the bins. She was glad she'd seen them. She was feeling a trifle uneasy about this whole case. She wasn't used to being someone else. She'd only tried it the once and Hannibal and Face had seen straight through her. Saying that though, nobody else had. She read the notes once again and then put them down on the table. She stood up and went over to the drinks machine and got herself a coffee. As she heard the door open, she turned round to smile but when she saw who it was, the smile died on her lips.  
  
"Well, well, looky here," said Edward Tarrance. "Our new music teacher. How are you today, Miss Lynch?"  
  
"Very well, thank you, Mr Tarrance," said Jo-Jo and sat down again.  
  
"I was just saying to Luke and Rich here, how nice it is to have you and Miss Allen working here. Brightens up the place no end."  
  
Jo-Jo recognised Tarrance's companions as Richard Adams and Luke Prisner, two other teachers in the school. Adams taught Maths and Prisner taught Geography. She hadn't had much to do with either of them but if they were friends of Tarrance, then she'd prefer to stay away from them. She knew that Amy had had a run in with Tarrance a couple of days ago. He had been less than gentlemanly in trying to persuade Amy to go out for a drink with him. According to Amy, it had been fortunate that old Mrs Hughes, the Latin teacher had passed by and Tarrance had been forced to back off. Jo- Jo smiled weakly at him and retreated behind her notes but Tarrance wasn't going to ignore her.  
  
"You know, I've heard you playing the piano," he said, sitting down next to her. "You're damn good."  
  
"Thank you," said Jo-Jo, through gritted teeth. Suddenly, the door opened and BA walked in. Jo-Jo pleaded with him silently to get rid of them. BA looked genuinely sorry.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, Miss Lynch. Have you seen a copy of my timetable lying around?"  
  
"It's on the desk."  
  
BA grunted and picked it up. He left the staff room and Jo-Jo sighed, almost audibly. However, BA must have said something because just after he left, the door opened again and Face walked in. He put his briefcase on the table and got himself a coffee.  
  
"Miss Lynch, have you got a minute? I'd like your opinion on something in the drama hall."  
  
Jo-Jo almost jumped up in an attempt to get away from Tarrance.  
  
"I was just talking to Miss Lynch," said Tarrance to Face. "Can't it wait, Peck."  
  
"Fraid not, Tarrance," replied Face. "I've got a class in a moment and I need this opinion before then."  
  
Tarrance glared at Face as he led Jo-Jo out of the room. After they'd left, Tarrance turned to Prisner and Adams.  
  
"There's something about Peck I don't like," he said, getting a coffee. "He's up to something."  
  
"Like what?" asked Prisner.  
  
"Have you ever wondered how he affords those kind of clothes on the wages the likes of us get?"  
  
Adams nodded.  
  
"And have you seen the car he drives? White Corvette. Wish I could afford that kind of car."  
  
"Either this Smith guy is paying him a lot more than us or he's up to something screwy. Either way, I don't like it. If he's earning more than us, I want to know why."  
  
"What if he's not?"  
  
"Then he's bent and nobody cuts in on my little operation without my say so."  
  
"He's left his briefcase, have a look," suggested Prisner.  
  
Tarrance opened the briefcase up and searched through it. It was mainly student essays and timetables. Tarrance was about to close the briefcase when he saw a small notebook sticking out of the top pocket in the lid. He opened it and gave a low whistle.  
  
"This is it," he said, and Adams and Prisner came closer to have a look.  
  
"What is it?" asked Adams.  
  
"A list of all the students he teaches and odds on how gullible they all are."  
  
"What does that prove?"  
  
"It proves he's working out which ones he can target without them running to the head."  
  
"But surely if he's bent, Smith would have to be too. I don't see him turning a blind eye to this kind of thing."  
  
"Smith is as straight as they come. I think Peck's been running this right under his nose, he's smart."  
  
"But not smart enough, right Ed?" said Prisner.  
  
"Right," said Tarrance. "And don't call me Ed. I think it's time we had a chat with Mr Peck."  
  
He gave a cruel smile and Adams grinned at Prisner.  
  
  
  
Face was surprised but delighted to see that all his students had not only turned up for their next lesson with him, but were actually eager to start. From the minute he walked into the classroom, all the students were hanging onto his every word. He grinned at Sheryl Farmer who was sat at the back of the hall. She smiled back at him.  
  
"First thing I want to do is to go over your last assignment. I've read through the synopsis' you all handed in to me and I want to get some of you to go over in a bit more detail what you did and we'll have a discussion on it."  
  
The whole class stared at him eagerly.  
  
"Now, let's see. Which one of you is Debbie Morgan?"  
  
A pretty brunette on Face's left raised her hand. Face smiled at her.  
  
"Can you explain to the class what you wrote down here for me?"  
  
She blushed a deep red.  
  
"I made my mum believe that she had got through to the final round of a gameshow."  
  
"Hmm. How?"  
  
"I asked one of my friends to help me. I left my mum a note with my friend's phone number on and a message saying to call and I went to my friend's house and took the call, pretending to be the receptionist at 'Wheel Of Fortune'. I made her answer a couple of questions and told her we'd be in touch."  
  
"Did she believe you?"  
  
"Yeah. When I got home, she was really excited and couldn't stop telling me about it."  
  
"When did you tell her the truth?"  
  
"When she said she was going to ring all her friends and tell them. I couldn't let her do that."  
  
"Good. Well done. Now where's Peter Holmeswood?"  
  
A young lad near the back of the hall raised his hand.  
  
"What did you do because I can't quite believe what you've written here," said Face.  
  
"It's true, sir."  
  
"Go on. Explain."  
  
"Well, I went into the local car showroom and asked to speak to the manager. I told him that I was representing a local celebrity and that she needed a car to get around in whilst she was in town."  
  
"And he believed you?"  
  
"He had no choice. I used a celebrity that I knew was in town that week and just kept talking. He gave me the keys to a gorgeous silver Porsche."  
  
"When did you admit the truth? You're a bit vague in your essay."  
  
"Well, I kind of didn't tell him. I dropped the car off this morning with the keys."  
  
Face groaned.  
  
"I didn't mean for you to con the general public."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Which car showroom was it, by the way?"  
  
"Allen's on 45th."  
  
Face almost cried. He'd tried to con a car from the same showroom about a month earlier. The manager had seen right through him and nearly called the cops on him. Yet this kid had gone in and just sweet-talked his way into a Porsche for the weekend.  
  
"OK. For your next assignment, I want you all to think up a way of conning me during this next week. Be warned I'll be on my guard so it won't be easy. I don't want anyone skipping class though with an invented dentist appointment. See you next week," he said as the bell went. The students filed out, chattering and laughing.  
  
"Good lesson," said Sheryl. "These kids are either gonna be great actors or great crooks."  
  
"Not all con artists are crooks," said Face, a little too quickly. "I mean, some do it because they have to."  
  
"Hmmm." Sheryl wasn't wholly convinced. She turned to walk out of the classroom but as she turned, she gave a short cry and stumbled. Face caught her before she fell to the floor.  
  
"Thanks," she said, breathlessly.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Face, slipping his arm round her waist, to steady her.  
  
"I have a problem with weak ankles," said Sheryl. "Since I broke my left one as a child."  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," came a voice from the doorway. Face and Sheryl turned to see Jo-Jo stood, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Not at all," said Sheryl. "I was just going."  
  
She picked up her files and waked out, smiling at Jo-Jo. Jo-Jo glared at her as she left then rounded on Face.  
  
"What was all that about and don't say nothing."  
  
"She fell," said Face. "I caught her. Apparently, she suffers from weak ankles."  
  
Jo-Jo fixed him with an "Oh aye, yeah" look and turned to go.  
  
"Jo-Jo, please. Hang on. Let me buy you lunch."  
  
"All right," said Jo-Jo, grudgingly. "I still don't buy the weak ankles excuse though."  
  
Face smiled at her and walked out of the door.  
  
"I'll meet you by the 'Vette in five minutes," he said. "I just need some things from the staff room."  
  
Jo-Jo nodded. Face walked into the staff room. He checked his pigeonhole. There was a note stuffed inside. Meet me in the library at 12. Miss Allen. He looked at his watch. 11.55am. He could just go and see what she wanted. He raced along the corridors to the library. As he entered, he saw Prisner sitting at one of the desks.  
  
"Have you seen Miss Allen?"  
  
"She's in there," he said, pointing to a small room to his left. Face pushed open the door. He took a couple of steps forward.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
He felt a sharp pain to the back of his head as he was struck with a blunt object. It occurred to Face, moments before he blacked out, that this could be a trap.  
  
TBC 


	3. Part 3

Teaching Them A Lesson Part 3  
  
  
  
Hannibal was sitting in his office, quietly having a cup of coffee when the door slammed open and he jumped with surprise, spilling his coffee down his trousers. He spun round to see Jo-Jo throw herself into the chair opposite him.  
  
"You scared the life out of me, I thought it was Decker," said Hannibal. Then he noticed the look on Jo-Jo's face and sat down. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands this time," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Who? Tarrance?" Hannibal had been briefed about Jo-Jo's incident in the staff room earlier that day.  
  
"No, not him. Right now, I think I'd prefer to be dating him."  
  
Hannibal chuckled.  
  
"What's Face done this time?"  
  
"He was supposed to be taking me for dinner. He said he'd be five minutes. That was half an hour ago."  
  
Hannibal looked at Jo-Jo.  
  
"Where did he say he was going?"  
  
"Only to the staff room. Yeah right. He's really starting to get to me. What are you doing, Uncle John? I'm trying to talk to you."  
  
Hannibal was searching through the drawers of his desk. He pulled out the teacher's rosters and read through them.  
  
"Damn! BA's in a lesson, so is Amy. Jo-Jo, go and find Murdock, tell him to meet me outside the staff room, ASAP."  
  
Jo-Jo got up and went from the room, muttering about how men all stick together. Hannibal checked the corridor and headed towards the staff room. When he got there, Murdock was already waiting for him.  
  
"What's up, Colonel?"  
  
"Face is missing. He's been gone about half an hour. He knows our rule about checking in with me after each lesson. Jo-Jo said he was coming here so let's check it out."  
  
Hannibal tried the door. The door opened and Hannibal went inside, followed by Murdock and Jo-Jo. He looked around. There was only one occupant, Mrs Hughes, the Latin teacher. She smiled at them as they entered.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Mrs Hughes," said Hannibal. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Mr Peck on your way here, would you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, dear, he was on his way to the library when I saw him last," said Mrs Hughes. Jo-Jo and Murdock grinned when she called Hannibal 'dear'. Mrs Hughes was the eldest teacher in the school and, although she was pushing seventy, she was still one of the sharpest teachers in the school.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs Hughes," said Hannibal, and he left the staff room, pulling the door shut as he did so. He turned to Jo-Jo.  
  
"Go and wait in my office. No arguments," he said as Jo-Jo started to protest. "You were told on joining us that I give the orders and this is an order."  
  
Jo-Jo slunk off down the corridor towards Hannibal's office and Murdock looked at Hannibal.  
  
"Library, Colonel?"  
  
"You bet, Captain. Just you and me, I'm afraid."  
  
"I'm not," grinned Murdock. "Afraid of nothin', me. One of the advantages of being crazy."  
  
Hannibal grinned and they set off for the library.  
  
Meanwhile, in a small room, just off the library, Face was just coming round again. As his vision came back into focus, he saw Prisner sitting on one of the desks. Glancing round he saw Adams, grinning at him, disturbingly cheerful. He heard a noise like a door opening and tried to turn round before realising that his hands were bound behind his back. He waited and then Tarrance came into view.  
  
"Well, well. I see our guest is conscious again."  
  
Face struggled against the bonds tying his hands together and glared at Tarrance.  
  
"I hardly think guest is an appropriate word in this case, Tarrance. I can see why you don't teach English."  
  
To his surprise, Tarrance laughed.  
  
"A sense of humour, I like that in an employee."  
  
"Employee? I don't work for you and never will."  
  
Face stared defiantly at Tarrance who just shrugged and sat down opposite him.  
  
"I believe you've been a naughty boy."  
  
"What are you going on about?"  
  
"Let's just say it has come to my knowledge that you aren't as perfect as the students believe you are."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Tarrance stood up and walked over to Face and, standing just inches away from him, he stared unblinkingly into Face's blue eyes.  
  
"Cut the routine, Peck. I know you're bent. I know you're trying to figure out which students to hit with you're little scam."  
  
"I have no idea what…" Face began but his voice died off as Tarrance waved a small notebook in front of him. "Ah, I see."  
  
"I knew you would," laughed Tarrance. "So, the question now is what do we do?"  
  
"Do?"  
  
"I could take this to Smith. I'm sure he'd soon see you out of the school."  
  
"What makes you think he'd believe you?"  
  
Tarrance snorted.  
  
"I have your notebook. What other proof does he need?"  
  
"That could mean anything," said Face. Prisner laughed this time, but Tarrance held his hand up. "I suppose Mr Peck has a point."  
  
"You bet I do and when I add kidnap and interrogation to the list, I'm sure Smith'll be on my side."  
  
"I'm sure he would be but where's your proof?"  
  
Face looked forlorn.  
  
"I knew you'd see it from my point of view," said Tarrance. "But, I can offer you a solution."  
  
"You can?"  
  
"Is it a deal?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll give you a way out of this mess and you keep your trap shut about this little meeting."  
  
"Deal," said Face. "Now, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, it seems you and I are quite similar. However, there is one major difference."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I already know which students are worth hitting and which aren't."  
  
Face smiled.  
  
"You mean, I've stepped in on your territory."  
  
Tarrance smiled his crooked smile again.  
  
"You've hit the nail on the head, Peck. And I don't let anybody muscle into my operation."  
  
"So, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"I tell you which of your students to hit and you give me a cut of what you take."  
  
"And if I say no?"  
  
"This notebook of yours finds its way to Smith's office."  
  
"I'd say that was fair," said Face.  
  
Tarrance released the bonds that tied Face up and he got to his feet, rubbing his wrists.  
  
"Sorry about the way we brought you here," said Tarrance. "Necessary evil, I'm afraid."  
  
"No problem," said Face. "After all, we are on the same side, aren't we?"  
  
"Exactly," said Tarrance, shaking Face's hand. "My side."  
  
Adams moved away from the door and Face left the library. He wandered down the corridor and, turning a corner into the science block, he collided with Murdock.  
  
"Murdock, what the hell are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?"  
  
"Looking for you, muchacho."  
  
"Well, I'm here. What's the panic?"  
  
"The panic, Lieutenant, is that you're late checking in," said Hannibal, coming into the science block.  
  
"Let's not talk here," said Face. "I've just left Tarrance and his gorillas in the library. I'm thinking they shouldn't see us together."  
  
"Good point. Let's rendezvous in my office in five minutes. And I mean five minutes, Face. There's a young lady in there who isn't your biggest fan."  
  
Face groaned.  
  
"Jo-Jo. I was supposed to be taking her to lunch. Look, I'll explain back at the office."  
  
"It had better be good, Face."  
  
Face fixed him with a pointed look and left. Murdock shook his head and walked off, whistling, towards the library. As he entered the library wing, he noticed Amy racing down the corridor towards him. He put his arm out to stop her and she ran straight into him.  
  
"Hey, Chiquita, what's the rush?"  
  
"Murdock, let me go before he catches up."  
  
"Who?" asked Murdock, puzzled.  
  
"Tarrance. He's just cornered me again. I can't take much more of this."  
  
"Come with me. You look like you need a cup of coffee."  
  
Murdock led Amy to the janitor's office. He put the kettle on and looked at Amy who had sat down in the small comfy chair. She was shaking and Murdock pulled out a rather grubby handkerchief and handed it to her. To his horror, Amy burst into tears. Murdock raced over and threw his arms round her.  
  
"Don't cry, sweetheart," he said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I can't cope any more," said Amy. "I can cope with getting shot at but not this. This is too much. I'm gonna ask Hannibal to pull me off this case."  
  
"Aw, Amy, no. You're doing great. Listen, if he gives you any trouble, you come and tell me. I'm not scared of him."  
  
Amy sniffled into the hankie and Murdock hugged her again.  
  
"Thanks, Murdock. I knew I could count on you."  
  
"You're my girl," said Murdock. "You always looked out for me, it's my turn to look out for you now."  
  
Amy smiled gratefully. Murdock made her a coffee and handed it to her.  
  
"You be okay for a while if I go and check in with Hannibal, otherwise he'll have everyone out looking for me."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Amy. "I'll be there myself in a minute. I need to make a phone call."  
  
"Okay, hun. See you in five."  
  
A few minutes later, Amy knocked on the door of Hannibal's office. After being called inside, she sat on the edge of the desk and looked as Hannibal glared at Face.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"That's what I want to know," said Hannibal. "But first of all, I need that contact at the paper calling, Amy. I want to know if our friend, Tarrance, has any kind of background, either criminal or military. I need this info fast. Call them now, if you like."  
  
"Already done, Hannibal. She'll be here in about 20 minutes. I told her to ask for you."  
  
"Fine. Now that's sorted, I want to know why Face is having cosy little chats in the library with Tarrance."  
  
Everyone turned and stared at Face who calmly stared back.  
  
"I just sold out to the other side," said Face.  
  
TBC 


	4. Part 4

Teaching Them A Lesson Part 4  
  
By Angievette  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at Face, who calmly stared back. Hannibal was the first to break the silence.  
  
"It worked then?"  
  
"Like a charm," said Face, grinning. "I planted the crumbs and waited for Tarrance to gobble them up."  
  
Everyone relaxed.  
  
"How did you do it?" asked Jo-Jo.  
  
Face sat down in one of the comfy chairs.  
  
"I just happened to leave my briefcase with a notebook sticking out of the top pocket inside, lying around, unlocked in the staff room. He took it and confronted me earlier."  
  
"What was in the notebook?" asked Amy.  
  
"Just a random list of students I teach but with a list of odds next to them, make it look like I was working out with students to target."  
  
"And Tarrance believed it?" said Hannibal. "No problems?"  
  
"Not a one," said Face. "He even threatened to come to you with the notebook. Just imagine that, you being confronted with the notebook you thought of planting."  
  
Hannibal chuckled.  
  
"So you're in."  
  
"Yep, Tarrance is gonna get a list to me of students worth hitting."  
  
The door opened and BA walked in.  
  
"Just checkin' in, Hannibal."  
  
"Good. Right, everyone out except Face. We can't keep meeting in here," said Hannibal. "Someone is going to get suspicious and realise we're all in this together, which could prove very bad, especially for Face."  
  
"How do you want to do this then?" asked Jo-Jo.  
  
"I'll figure it out," said Hannibal. "But for now, just keep checking your pigeon holes. I'll leave a note if I have to. Murdock, keep your eye on Tarrance, just in case he tries anything. Try not to let him see you but if he goes for one of the kids, intercept it."  
  
They all filtered out except Face. Hannibal turned to him and Face sighed.  
  
"What's up, Face?"  
  
"You know as well as I do, Hannibal," he said.  
  
"Jo-Jo and Amy."  
  
"Yeah, I don't like it. Tarrance is going to hurt one of them soon. He's already tried it on with Jo-Jo and he's gonna go for Amy next."  
  
"He already has," said Hannibal, grimly. "Did you not notice the red marks on her face before?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Murdock caught her in the library block, just after you left. Tarrance must have tried to hit on her after he left you. She wants to pull out, you know."  
  
"We can't let that happen, Hannibal. She's too good to lose now."  
  
"I know, kid but it's her call, in the end. Murdock's keeping an eye on her, he won't let anything happen to her."  
  
"So, what's next?"  
  
"Wait until Tarrance gets the list and check the kids out. See if there's one you can trust. Make it look to Tarrance you're getting money off this kid. I assume he's getting a cut of your takings."  
  
"Yeah, but I can't hit on the kids, Hannibal."  
  
"I'm not asking you to. Get one that Tarrance can check up on, make it seem like this kid hates you."  
  
"So he thinks the kid hates me because I'm putting pressure on him."  
  
"Got it in one."  
  
"Right, so I'll wait until I hear from Tarrance."  
  
"Right."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Face got up and opened it.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr Smith, Mr Peck," said Carol Barnes, the school secretary. "I didn't realise you were in a meeting."  
  
"I'm just going, Carol," said Face, giving her his best smile. She blushed and he left the office. Hannibal rolled his eyes, then addressed Carol.  
  
"What's up, Carol?"  
  
"There's a young lady here," she said. "She was told to ask for you. She's with the LA Courier, but I don't have an appointment scheduled for her."  
  
"Don't worry, send her through, Carol. I'll see to it."  
  
Carol nodded and hurried out. After a minute or so, there was another knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," called Hannibal.  
  
"Hey, Hannibal."  
  
Hannibal spun to face the door and could not contain his surprise.  
  
"Tawnia Baker?"  
  
"Hiya," said Tawnia, smiling. "Bet I'm a surprise, aren't I?"  
  
"You could say that," said Hannibal, smiling. "Sit down," he said, motioning to a chair. "So, you're Amy's contact?"  
  
"Yeah, we kinda keep in touch when she's off on assignments."  
  
Hannibal coughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tawnia."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About last time we met. I should never have shouted at you the way I did."  
  
"I understand," said Tawnia. "I know you were still reeling from finding your niece again."  
  
"Still no excuse for talking to you the way I did."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your niece. I read the reports on the accident."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," said Hannibal, smiling. "But we'll work on that later. How do I explain you to the rest of the staff? I don't want certain teachers knowing you're here to do some digging for me."  
  
"It's okay, Amy's told me all about Tarrance and we think we've got the perfect cover."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"What could be more natural than me dropping by to see an old friend? You see, I went to school here too."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yep, I was in the same year as Amy. We were best of friends back then too. I don't think we've been apart for long since then."  
  
"You lot are full of surprises. Right then, let's go and find Amy."  
  
"First of all," said Tawnia. "I've done a bit of research into your friend Edward Tarrance."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's clean," she said. "No connections with the military. No previous either."  
  
"Which means he's clever.  
  
"Not entirely. It means he's a novice. I found something else out."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"The other two. Richard Adams has a previous conviction for GBH."  
  
"Okay, he's a crook. How do Adams and Tarrance meet? How do they get caught in this scheme?"  
  
"Luke Prisner. He's the one who has a major conviction for fraud. He was inside for five years, and guess who was in his cell block at the same time?"  
  
"Adams."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So how on earth did these two crooks get teaching jobs? You have to be purer than pure to get teaching jobs?"  
  
"You're here," said Tawnia, smiling.  
  
Hannibal grinned.  
  
"Point taken, but we're undercover."  
  
"The fact is you're still teaching the kids, things get overlooked, references faked, that kind of thing. Prisner used to live near Tarrance so I'm guessing Tarrance got them in here, and Prisner is the main brains behind the outfit."  
  
"Thanks, Tawnia. This is a great help."  
  
"Sure, I'll be around for a while so you can get me on this number." She handed Hannibal a number. "When's Amy free? It's about time we put this cover to the test."  
  
"She's got a class that finishes in ten minutes. You can wait in the staff room if you like. I'll get word to her to go straight there."  
  
  
  
After her class had finished, Amy made her way to the staff room. On the way there, she saw Tarrance walking down the corridor towards her but just as she began to panic, she saw Murdock just behind him. She felt better seeing Murdock.  
  
"Hey beautiful," said Tarrance with a leering look that made Amy's spine shiver. "You defrosted enough to come out to dinner with me?"  
  
"No," said Amy. "And I never will."  
  
"Pity," said Tarrance, still smiling at her. "I'm a nice guy when you get to know me."  
  
Murdock caught up with the two of them in time to hear Tarrance's last comment.  
  
"Doubt it," he muttered under his breath as he passed them in the corridor. "Unless her eyesight fails during the date." Amy stifled a giggle. Tarrance got hold of Murdock's arm.  
  
"You say something?"  
  
"Who, me? Not me, sir. Perhaps you're hearing things?"  
  
Tarrance let Murdock go and stomped off down the corridor towards the History block. Amy looked at Murdock.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure, Chiquita. He don't scare me."  
  
"Good, I'd hate to see him hurt you because of me."  
  
"I'd rather he did," said Murdock, squeezing her hand. "You got a prettier face to lose than me."  
  
Amy smiled and blushed and she hurried off to the staff room. She opened the door and saw Hannibal sitting, talking to BA and Tawnia.  
  
"You made it," cried Amy and the two girls hugged. "Boy, am I glad to see you."  
  
"You okay, Amy?" asked Hannibal. "Your face looks red."  
  
"I'm fine, Hannibal. Tarrance chased me again but Murdock was around to stop it going too far."  
  
"You can report him, Amy," said BA. "We'll all back you up, no worries."  
  
"It's okay, BA. Really," she added, noticing the look on Hannibal's face. Face stuck his head round the door and did a double take when he saw Tawnia.  
  
"Hey, kid," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"Hiya."  
  
"What's up, Face?" asked Hannibal.  
  
"Just checkin' in and I was wondering if you knew where Jo-Jo was."  
  
"Not seen her yet but stick around and she'll come and check in."  
  
Face sat down next to Tawnia. After a few minutes, Jo-Jo popped into the staff room. It was hard to tell who was most surprised, Jo-Jo or Tawnia, when they saw each other.  
  
"I'll explain later," said Amy to Tawnia as Face left with Jo-Jo. Face walked towards the front door with Jo-Jo. They were just leaving the school when Carol, called Face back.  
  
"Mr Peck, there's a telephone call for you."  
  
"Okay. Jo-Jo, wait in the 'Vette, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"No chance, after last time? I'm coming with you."  
  
"Okay," chuckled Face. He went into the office and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Mr Peck. This is Mr Appledown from Courtney Motors."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm just ringing to let you know that a mechanic will be over later to collect your car."  
  
"Collect my car? For what?" Face was surprised.  
  
"You booked it in for a service last week."  
  
"Did I? I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind, I've been a bit busy this week."  
  
"So, it's okay to collect this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes, that's fine."  
  
"We'll have it back to you on Monday morning, sir."  
  
"Right."  
  
Face hung up and turned to Jo-Jo.  
  
"I'm really starting to lose the plot," he said. "I really don't remember booking the 'Vette in for a service."  
  
Jo-Jo laughed.  
  
"Come on, take me for dinner. You're frazzled mind can cope with that, I take it?"  
  
Face and Jo-Jo got into the white corvette and drove off. Back in the staff room, the others were all talking.  
  
"So, if I need to get a message to anyone, I'll phone you, Hannibal, and say I'm your sister," said Tawnia.  
  
"Right. I can then leave messages in the pigeonholes for the others. Amy, make sure you get any message to Murdock."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Tawnia got up.  
  
"Well, I'd best get back to the paper. I need to file my story before today's deadline."  
  
"I forget what day it is," said Amy. "I usually remember Friday's because of deadline day."  
  
"D-Day," grinned Tawnia. "Fancy some lunch, guys, before I go back?"  
  
"Sorry," replied Amy. "I'm meeting someone already."  
  
Hannibal raised his eyebrows but Amy deliberately avoided his gaze.  
  
"I got team practice," said BA, before shuffling out towards the football field.  
  
"Come on," said Hannibal to Tawnia. "I'll take you to lunch. The least I can do after the trouble you've gone to for us."  
  
"You can explain about Jo-Jo too," said Tawnia.  
  
"Deal," smiled Hannibal.  
  
They all left the staff room and went their separate ways. Watching them leave, Edward Tarrance slipped out from the corner and entered the staff room. Checking he was alone, he slid a sheet of paper out from inside his jacket and slipped it between a couple of books in Face's pigeonhole. He got himself a coffee from the machine and sat down. He smiled contentedly to himself. Everything was going to plan.  
  
TBC 


	5. Part 5

Teaching Them A Lesson Part 5  
  
By Angievette  
  
Later that afternoon, Face was wandering through the school when Amy passed him on route to the library.  
"Hannibal needs to see you. Says it's urgent," she hissed as she walked passed him.  
  
"Thanks," Face whispered back. He hurried towards Hannibal's office, wondering what was so important. As he hurried through the Reception Hall, Peter Holmeswood, the young lad who had scammed the Porsche, ran up to him.  
  
"Mr Peck, there's a mechanic to collect your car."  
"What, now? Damn, I'm busy."  
"I could give him the keys for you," said Peter.  
  
"Erm, okay. Tell him not to scratch the paint work and to keep his feet off the leather."  
"No problem, sir."  
  
The lad ran off and Face knocked on Hannibal's office door. After he entered, Hannibal turned to him.  
  
"You should check your pigeonhole more often. This was in it."  
He threw a sheet of paper at Face.  
  
"Tarrance's list. Great."  
"Get to work, Lieutenant. I want a report on the situation, first thing on Monday morning. Study that list over the weekend and work out which kid to trust. I want to see them too but make it low-key, don't want Tarrance to suspect anything."  
"Got it, Hannibal."  
  
"I want to close Tarrance down and quickly. Any ideas how we can do this?"  
  
"I'll work out which kid to help us and then speak to them after their class. I'll make it one of the older ones, they're probably better. Then, I'll make an excuse to drag them to see you."  
"Fine. By Monday afternoon, I want an accomplice."  
  
"Done."  
  
Monday morning arrived and the students made their way to the first lesson of the day. Face headed towards the Drama Hall, eager to speak to his students. They were all becoming great little con artists. However, Sheryl would take the lesson today. He was looking forward to taking it easy.  
  
"Don't forget what we talked about on Friday."  
Face looked round and saw Hannibal walking towards him.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Face entered the Drama Hall and greeted everyone.  
  
"Morning everyone," he said, turning to the students. "Now, Miss Farmer will be taking the lesson today but just before I hand over to her, I want to quickly go over your last assignment."  
  
There were collective groans from the class. Face grinned.  
  
"I know that you didn't get away with it. I did warn you it would be hard. I think I caught most of you out. However, I'm missing one piece of work. Peter Holmeswood."  
Peter looked up.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
"I don't seem to have received your assignment."  
"I've done the work, sir, I just haven't written it up yet."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, I only finished it this morning."  
"Nice try. You're not conning me that way. Either you've done the work and forgotten to hand it in or you haven't bothered doing the work. Now which is it?"  
"Neither, sir, I mean I've just finished the assignment now."  
  
"What?" Face looked confused. Peter took something out of his pocket and threw it to Face. Face looked what it was. It was the keys to his Corvette.  
  
"Lovely car, sir, and I kept my feet off the leather."  
  
Face stared at Peter in amazement.  
  
"You mean, it was you?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"See me after class," said Face, a thought forming inside his head. Peter looked disappointed that Face wasn't impressed with his scam. Face handed the lesson over to Sheryl and sat back, watching Peter and thinking.  
  
At the end of the lesson, Peter walked over to Face, gloomily.  
  
"Right, Peter. I want you to come with me to see the headmaster."  
"Am I in that much trouble?" asked Peter. "I didn't drive it round, you can ask my mum. It was parked in our garage all weekend."  
"Relax," said Face, smiling. "That impressed me, it's not about that."  
"Then what is it?" asked Peter, brightening up.  
  
"You'll see when we get there."  
  
"Mr Peck? Could I have a quick word?" called Sheryl.  
  
"I've just got to go and see the headmaster but I'll only be a minute. Can you wait here?"  
"Sure."  
  
Face and Peter walked towards the headmaster's office. After knocking, Hannibal called them in and Face pointed Peter at an empty chair.  
  
"Do you need me?" asked Face. "I've got someone waiting to see me."  
  
"No, you go and thank you, Mr Peck," said Hannibal. Face grinned and left the office. Hannibal turned to Peter.  
  
"Do you know why you're here?"  
  
Peter shook his head.  
  
"I need your help. I asked your teacher to help me find someone we can trust. He seems to think we can trust you."  
  
"I hope so, sir."  
"I'll be honest with you. I'm not really a headmaster, I'm undercover."  
"You're a cop?"  
"Kind of. Mr Mason asked me to help him. He has a problem in this school and he wants me to help him get rid of it."  
"What kind of problem?"  
"I'd rather not tell you all the details, just what you need to know."  
"What do you want me to do, sir?"  
Hannibal sat back and looked at the boy.  
  
"All I want from you is to act."  
"Act?"  
"Yep. If any of the teachers ask you about Mr Peck, I want you to act scared or worried."  
"Scared? But no one's scared of Mr Peck. He's cool."  
Hannibal tried to hide his smile.  
  
"I know he's popular but I need you to do this for me. Make it seem like he scares you for some reason. Don't give a reason if anyone asks make an excuse to go. And when I say any teacher, I mean any teacher, even me. I may ask you if I see you, I don't know who might be listening. I'll send for you if I need to see you or if you need to speak to me in private, slip a note in your homework for Mr Peck, he'll help me."  
  
"Okay, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Peter."  
  
Hannibal dismissed the boy and sat back. This was getting to be more fun than he thought.  
  
Face headed back towards the drama hall where Sheryl was sitting on the stage, swinging her legs over the side. When she saw him enter, she started to jump down, but Face stopped her and sat down next to her.  
  
"What did you want to see me about?"  
  
"It's kind of embarrassing," said Sheryl, blushing.  
  
"You can tell me," said Face. "I don't embarrass easily."  
"I wanted to ask you about something. Well, someone, actually."  
"Who?"  
"I know you get on well with this person and I was just curious about them."  
"Miss Lynch?"  
"No. I know that there's something between you two, I can spot that."  
This time, Face blushed. Sheryl laughed.  
  
"I thought you didn't embarrass easily."  
Face laughed too.  
  
"Only about some things. So if it's not about Miss Lynch, who is it?"  
"I was curious about Mr Smith."  
  
Face's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sheryl started to stammer.  
"I-I-I just wanted to know a bit more about him, he seems very complex."  
  
"Oh, he's that all right," grinned Face. "You like him?"  
  
Sheryl blushed and nodded.  
  
"I just think he seems really nice. Is he married?"  
"Not that I know of," said Face. "But isn't he a bit old for you? You can't be more than 25, at the most."  
  
Sheryl smiled.  
  
"Flatterer. I'm 29."  
"But on your first day, I thought you were one of the students."  
"I'm a mature student," explained Sheryl. "And Mr Smith can't be that old."  
  
Face chuckled.  
  
"You'd be surprised. What else did you want to know?"  
"Well, anything you can tell me."  
"Instead of me telling you about him, why don't I put a good word in for you?"  
"No! Don't do that. I'd never be able to look him in the eye again."  
"I meant, discreetly. Look, I can read him like a book. If he's interested, I can tell. I'll see what I can do. If he's interested, I'll let you know and you can make your move from there."  
  
"Thank you," said Sheryl, smiling at him. "You're fantastic."  
  
She threw her arms round him and gave him a big hug. Face was surprised but returned the hug. Sheryl gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I owe you one," she said.  
  
"Let me guess, you suffer from weak lips as well as weak ankles," said Jo-Jo, coming into the hall just in time to see Sheryl kiss Face.  
  
"No, it's not what you think," said Sheryl, starting to explain but Face stopped her. Jo-Jo glared at him. Sheryl picked up her things. "I think I'll go and get a coffee," she said, hurrying out of the room. "Bye Miss Lynch."  
  
"Jo-Jo," said Face. "It really isn't what you think."  
"How do you know what I'm thinking? Since when did you become a mind reader as well as a cheat?"  
"I'm not a cheat," said Face. "You're the only girl for me, you know that."  
Jo-Jo looked at him. He stared back at her, hurt filling his eyes and she softened.  
  
"I'd better be," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back and brushed her cheek with his hand.  
  
"Face," hissed a voice from by the door. It was Murdock. "Sorry to interrupt but Hannibal wants you."  
  
"Okay, Murdock." Face gave Jo-Jo a quick kiss and hurried off to Hannibal's office. He knocked on the door and went in. Hannibal quickly filled him in on his conversation with Peter.  
  
"So, how's everything else going, Face," he asked.  
  
"Fine," replied Face. "The kids are great, especially that Peter. Do you know he conned the 'Vette out of me for the weekend."  
"I thought you said it had gone for a service?"  
"I also said I didn't remember booking it in. That's because I didn't. It was Peter all along, conning me."  
"Seems like you're teaching them all to be crooks?"  
"Oh, don't you start," said face. "Sheryl's said that already.""  
"How are you getting on with her?" asked Hannibal.  
  
"Really well," said Face. "She's gonna make a great teacher."  
  
"I think we may be able to use her."  
"How?"  
  
"I need someone to make a play for Adams."  
  
"And you think Sheryl would be good."  
  
"No, I think Jo-Jo would be perfect."  
"Jo-Jo? Are you having a laugh? You think I'm gonna let you put my girlfriend in danger like that? You do remember what happened last time you did that?"  
Hannibal glared at him.  
  
"That wasn't my fault."  
"It was your plan but it wasn't your fault." Face laughed. "Oh, I like that. She gets kidnapped, I have to go to prison in disguise and then the plan nearly goes wrong because you lose the signal from my tracking device. That plan couldn't have gone more wrong if you'd tried."  
  
"Quiet, Lieutenant," shouted Hannibal.  
  
Face shut up and stared at Hannibal. Hannibal lowered his voice.  
  
"I'd send Amy in but she's already on the edge over Tarrance. For some reason, he's left Jo-Jo alone."  
"Except that time in the staff room."  
"Apart from that one time, yes. But he's never gone after her again, so I want her to hit on Adams, get close to him. See if she can get any information out of him. He seems to be the weakest link in this circle."  
  
"So why do you need Sheryl?"  
  
"I need you to take her out for dinner," said Hannibal. "Nothing too difficult."  
  
"You are joking, of course. Jo-Jo will kill me."  
"I need to create the impression that you and Jo-Jo aren't an item."  
"If I take Sheryl out to dinner, we won't be anymore," said Face. "She already thinks there's something going on between me and Sheryl."  
  
"You and Jo-Jo have been spending too much time together during school hours," said Hannibal. "Someone's gonna get suspicious and with the position you're in, I don't think that would be too healthy for Jo-Jo."  
  
"Point taken," said Face. "But I've got a good idea."  
"Oh yes?"  
"What if I ask her out, make it look like I'm taking her out but when she gets there, you can take her to dinner?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Oh come on, Hannibal. I've seen the way you're eyes sparkle when I mention her name. You like her."  
"You think?"  
"Tell me you don't then. I bet you can't."  
"You're right, I can't. She's a nice kid."  
"She likes you."  
"She does?"  
  
Face nodded, enjoying watching Hannibal turn pink.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"I tell you what, " said Hannibal. "You just have a very public argument with Jo-Jo in the staff room, that should take care of you two being a couple."  
  
"What about Sheryl?"  
  
"I'll sort something out about Sheryl," said Hannibal, grinning. Face grinned back.  
  
"I knew you liked her all along."  
  
Face was sat in the staff room, talking to BA when Adams and Prisner walked in. Prisner walked over and got himself a drink and sat down next to Face. BA stood up and walked over to the door, glancing at Face before he left. Face gave him a brief nod to indicate he was okay for him to leave. Adams sat down opposite Face and grinned at him.  
  
"Hey Peck, how's it going?"  
"Fine thanks."  
"Got something for us then?" asked Prisner.  
  
Face pulled out a small envelope and tossed it over to Prisner. Prisner opened it and smiled.  
  
"Nice work, Peck. Glad to see you've not bottled out on us."  
  
"I never bottle out," said Face. "Look, I've been working scams like this for years now and right under Smith's nose, I'll have you know. If anyone's going to bottle out, it's you lot."  
"I doubt it," said Adams. "So, if you've any ideas about setting up on your own again, forget them."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," smiled Face. Just then, the door opened and Jo-Jo and Amy came into the room. Jo-Jo glared at Face and sat down over the opposite side of the room and opened a book. He glared back at her. Adams and Prisner watched the two of them with interest.  
  
"Fallen out, have you?" Prisner called over Jo-Jo.  
  
"Don't know what you mean," replied Jo-Jo, sending a second glare at Face. He rolled his eyes and pulled out a newspaper and retreated behind it. "That's right, you hide behind your paper. Don't mind me," she called to Face.  
  
"Don't worry, love, I won't," he called back, turning the page of the paper. "Especially as I'm still waiting for an apology."  
  
"You're waiting for an apology, that's charming that is, especially since it was you who insulted me."  
"I insulted you? When?" Face threw down the paper in disgust and stared at Jo-Jo.  
  
"Try first thing this morning, when I got here."  
"That wasn't an insult."  
"Okay, an accusation then."  
"It wasn't an accusation either, it was merely a question."  
"Which you had no right to ask."  
"I had every right, especially if you're off with someone else."  
This time, it was Jo-Jo who looked disgusted.  
  
"You know full well that I wasn't with anyone else last night, I was at my uncle's house."  
  
"So you say," responded Face. "What do expect me to think when you keep on about this other bloke who's sooo cute." Face put on a mock expression. "He's really nice to me, he treats me with respect, he's always polite when I see him, he's always helping me out." Face pulled his face in disgust. "Well, if this bloke, whoever he is, is so nice to you, he's welcome to you."  
  
"Fine with me," snorted Jo-Jo and picked her book up again. Face snatched his briefcase off the table and stormed out. Amy and Prisner both followed, eager to get away from the atmosphere in the room. Adams went and got two coffees from the machine and passed one to Jo-Jo.  
  
"Thank you, Rich," she said, smiling at him. "It's good to see there's one man with manners around here.  
  
Adams went red and sat down next to her.  
  
"Good book?"  
  
"Watership Down? Not bad. Just something to keep me occupied."  
  
"So what happened between you and Peck then? You can tell me to mind my own business if you like. It's just you two seemed quite close."  
  
"It's okay, people are gonna find out soon enough. He accused me of seeing someone else behind his back."  
"So you were a couple then?"  
  
"Sort of, it wasn't supposed to be anything serious but he obviously thought it was more serious than I did."  
"So you were seeing another bloke, then?"  
"No, but there was someone else I've had my eye on."  
  
"Oh," said Adams and sat back."  
"Why are you so interested?" asked Jo-Jo.  
  
Adams went red again.  
  
"It's just that I was going to ask you if you fancied a drink after work, that's all," said Adams. Jo-Jo smiled at him and placed her hand on his.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"But you said, there was this other bloke," said Adams, confused.  
  
"Yeah, you," said Jo-Jo, smiling again. "I was talking about you."  
"You were? So you're on for a drink tonight then?"  
"I'd love to."  
  
Adams grinned and sat back again. Today was a good day.  
  
TBC 


	6. Part 6

****

Teaching Them A Lesson Part 6

By Angievette

"Tonight has to be the worst night of my life!" Face was not happy. "I mean, here I am in my beautiful new apartment, with all the latest technology, and not a beautiful girl in sight."

He sighed, dramatically and swallowed the remainder of his whiskey.

"It's so quiet as well. I mean normally, I'd be grateful for the fact that Murdock is out tonight but that just makes matters worse. The fact is that he's gone to the pictures with Amy, and I swear there's something going on there although he says not. The fact is he's out, Amy's out, Tanya's gone to see BA coaching the kids, which means he's out as well. Hannibal's out with Sheryl and Jo-Jo, my so-called girlfriend, is out with another bloke, not just any bloke either, one that probably will want to rip my head off when he finds out I'm part of an elaborate plan to get him arrested. Which leaves me, here in my apartment and the only one of us without a date! And do you know what makes it worse, I'm sat here talking to Murdock's invisible dog!"

Face looked at the empty dog basket, placed lovingly next to the fire by Murdock before he left for the evening. Next to it, he'd placed a bowl of water and a handful of dog biscuits. Face shook his head and poured himself another glass of whiskey.

"Cheers, Billy," said Face and downed the shot in one swallow. "Here's to an evening of my own company."

Face started to pour a third glass, then stopped.  
"I'll be damned if I'm staying here on my own all night," he thought. He stood up and picked up the keys to the Corvette. "I'm off out. Bye Billy," he called then shook his head, realising what he had done. "I'm getting as crazy as Murdock."

Jo-Jo was walking through the school when she passed Sheryl in the corridor talking to Caroline Denver, one of the other teachers.

"Oh, it was a great night, he was so charming."

"I still don't know what you see in him," said Caroline.

"What about those lovely blue eyes he's got?" said Sheryl. "The way they twinkle when he's happy or the way they darken when he's cross or worried about something. And his smile, he's got a really disarming smile, it makes any woman go weak at the knees. Do you know that four women tried to get him to dance with them last night? But he didn't leave my side all night. It was incredible."

"All night?"  
Sheryl blushed red.

"I'm 29 years old, Caroline."

"All right, all right," said Caroline, laughing. "I just wouldn't have put the two of you together, that's all."

"I think he's lovely," said Sheryl. "I'm so glad he came to work here."

Jo-Jo watched them go past and her eyes darkened with anger.

"I'll kill him," she thought. "Kill him with my bare hands."

"Settle down, please. I said, settle down and do it quietly," said Face, walking into his class the next morning. "Miss Farmer will be taking the lesson again today so quieten down and pay attention."

The students watched as Face sat down at the back of the classroom. One of the girls near the back of the class spoke to him as he passed.

"Are you all right, sir," she said. "You don't look very well."  
"I'll be fine, thank you. Just need to sit quietly for a while, that's all."  
"Heavy night, sir?" one of the lads piped up. Face gave him a withering stare as best he could manage with a gale force hangover. Sheryl began the lesson and was just starting to teach the students about voice projection when there was a knock at the door and Jo-Jo entered. She beckoned Face over. She led him to the staff room and closed the door.

"What's up," asked Face, puzzled. "Couldn't it have waited?"

Jo-Jo brought her hand round and slapped Face's cheek, hard.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Face in amazement. "I know we're supposed to have split up but that's taking it too far."  
"So's spending the night with another woman."

Face stared at Jo-Jo in surprise.

"What woman? I never went out with another woman since I met you."  
"Liar," spat Jo-Jo. "Where were you last night?"

"I was out on my own."  
"Yeah, right, you expect me to fall for that one?"

"It's the truth, I was on my own and just a minute, how did you know I was out at all?"  
"I tried phoning you."  
"Weren't you out with darling Richard last night?"  
"Yes but I rang you when I got home. And you know I'm only going out with Rich as part of the plan."

"I know that but I really wasn't out with another woman last night."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Why not?"

"Because I overheard her talking about you. Seems she's quite taken with you, you're lovely blue eyes and charming smile. Can't blame her really, that's what I fell for."

Jo-Jo's eyes filled with tears and Face tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone, Peck."

Face's eyes filled with confusion and hurt.

"Fine, Smith," he said and turned to leave the room. He came face to face with Tarrance.

"Very nice, Peck. Even keeping up the pretence when no-one else is around."

Face stared at him and then grinned.

"Can't help it I she winds me up, can I?"

"Cut the crap, Peck. I know it's a show, especially for my benefit."

Face looked at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you two never split up in the first place. I also know that you two are part of an elaborate scheme by Smith to nail me and my colleagues. I know that you aren't crooked and that Smith is in on this whole scam."

Face continued to stare at Tarrance while he spoke. Tarrance stared back.

"I also know that you are all connected. Very convenient, you all turning up to work together at the same time."

Jo-Jo came and stood next to Face and slipped her hand into his. He gave it a discreet squeeze to reassure her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Face. "I have a class to teach, if you'll excuse me."

"No, you don't. Miss Farmer is taking your classes for the rest of the day and you, me and Miss Lynch or Smith, I should say, are going to take a little walk and see your friend, Mr Murdock."

"The janitor?" asked Jo-Jo. "What's he got to do with this?"

"Don't play the innocent little girl with me," said Tarrance. "Just count yourself lucky that I'm not letting Rich loose on you. He's not happy about being taken for a ride by you."

Jo-Jo shut her mouth and stuck close to Face. Tarrance pushed Face and Jo-Jo out of the staff room and down the corridor. Tarrance paused outside the janitor's office then pushed the door open. Murdock jumped up in surprise and Amy, who was visiting Murdock at the time, let out a small squeal of fright. Tarrance grinned.

"Well, I knew I was onto a losing streak but I never knew you were seeing the cleaner."

"Janitor," said Murdock, indignantly. "I'm a janitor. We do much more than clean, we tidy, we mend things, we ensure the smooth day to day running of the entire school."  
"Shut it, funny man," said Tarrance. "Or your girlfriend might get a nasty bruise on her face."

Murdock snapped his mouth shut and Tarrance smiled.

"Well, I'm going to keep the four of you locked in here until classes have finished. I've got plans for all of you, Smith included and I can't wait to see the look on your faces when I'm through with you all."

Tarrance slammed the door shut and they heard the key turn in the lock. When the sound of footsteps had died away, Face tried the door. It was completely locked.   
"Damn. We can't warn Hannibal or BA as to what's going on," said Face.

"I'm sure they'll find out soon enough," said Murdock, grimly.

"I'm bored," said Amy. It had been two hours since they had been locked in the janitor's office. Murdock and Jo-Jo were playing cards and they had drunk endless cups of coffee. Face and Jo-Jo hadn't spoken to each other since they had got there and even Murdock had noticed. He'd tried to question Jo-Jo carefully while playing their game but it was difficult to do so whilst Face was in the same room. Amy sat with her back to the wall and sighed. "I'm bored," she said again.

"If you say you're bored one more time," said Face. " I swear I'll do something unspeakable."

"You gonna talk to her?" asked Jo-Jo, sarcastically.

"Oh, at last, she speaks to me," said Face.

"Hmph," was Jo-Jo's only response. Murdock couldn't stand it any longer.

"What's the matter with you two?" he asked. Jo-Jo placed her card down on the table.

"Snap," she said. Murdock looked at Face for an answer instead. Face pretended to be interested in the sports pages of yesterday's newspaper.

"I see the Bears won again," he said to nobody in particular.

"Are either of you listening to me?" asked Murdock.

"Listen, Murdock, I know you mean well but it's our business," said Jo-Jo.

"That's right, Murdock," said Face. "Just as you and Amy is your business."

"There is nothing going on between me and Murdock," said Amy, jumping to her feet. "Is there, Murdock?" She looked at Murdock for confirmation.

"Well?" asked Face when Murdock didn't respond straightaway. "I noticed you didn't deny it when Tarrance said it."

"I did too deny it," said Murdock.

"Wrong. You denied being a cleaner and went off on one of your mad raves about being a janitor who does more than clean. You never denied a relationship with Amy."

"Well, I'm denying it now," said Murdock.

"And I second it," said Amy. "Murdock and I are friends, always have been, always will be."

Face snorted disbelievingly.

"Besides," said Amy. "Shouldn't we be thinking about how to get out of here and warn BA and Hannibal?"

"I think we should just sit tight and wait for Tarrance to make his next move."

"And that's your grand plan, is it?" asked Jo-Jo. "Well, I'm not sitting around here waiting for them to go and hurt BA or Uncle John."  
And how do you propose to get out? Fly through the window like Batman? Or crawl down the wall like Spiderman? Or better yet, shrink yourself down, slide under the door, turn invisible and slip into the office and rematerialise and tell Hannibal what's going on."

Face finally paused for breath and the other three just stared at him. Finally, Jo-Jo spoke.

"You do talk utter crap."

"Well, honestly," said Face. "If I thought getting out of here was a good idea, don't you think I'd have picked the lock by now?"

Jo-Jo started to speak then stopped. Face was right, although she'd never admit it to him. He could have picked the lock and got them out. She also knew that Face was in command when Hannibal wasn't there. She sat down and picked up her cards, without uttering a word to Face.  
"Your turn," she said to Murdock. Murdock sat down and carried on the game.

"How do you think Tarrance found out about us?" asked Murdock. 

"I don't know," said Face. "I'm sure he has something planned for all of us and I'm also sure I'm not going to like it."

The room lapsed into silence except for the turning of the newspaper pages and the slap of cards on the table.

"I'm bored," said Amy.

They all turned and looked at her.

"Somebody hold me down," said Face.

On the other side of the school, Hannibal opened the door of the gym.

"Thanks, BA," he said, starting to leave the room. He paused to watch BA finish up refereeing a basketball game. Hannibal smiled. Perhaps if things had been different, BA would have made a great teacher, permanently. Hannibal closed the door quietly and started to walk back to his office. The bell rang signalling the end of classes for the day and as it was a Friday, the students were more eager than usual to get out of the building. He opened the office door and came face to face with Prisner, sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk. 

"I trust you have a reason for being in here," said Hannibal.

"Sure," said Prisner. "I've come to collect you and escort you to the gym."  
"Gee, you should have said," said Hannibal, grinning. "I've just come from there. If I had known you wanted me in the gym, I'd have stayed there. Saved you a trip."

Prisner smiled and stood in front of Hannibal.

"Wise guy, huh?" he said. Hannibal felt two arms come from behind him and secure him in a vice like grip. Prisner punched him hard in the stomach and Hannibal doubled over, but kept the smile on his face. Hannibal felt the arms release him and he turned to see Adams grinning at him.

"I should have known it was you. Wherever Laurel goes, Hardy follows."

Adams frowned and went to tackle Hannibal but Prisner held his hand up to stop him.

"You'll get your chance soon enough," said Prisner. "Meanwhile, we're gonna go for a walk to the gym and see your friend, Mr Baracus."

"I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you," said Hannibal. "Especially with a .38 revolver pointed at him."

"I don't think he'll be much of a problem when he sees it pointing at your head, my friend," laughed Prisner.

"Good point," said Hannibal.

They walked down to the gym and Prisner opened the door. BA was still there, tidying away the basketball equipment from earlier. All the students had now left and the school was eerily quiet. BA looked up as Hannibal came in.

"Hey, Hannibal," said BA, then stopped as he saw Prisner and Adams enter, Prisner's gun trained on Hannibal. "What's goin' on?"  
"Beats me," said Hannibal. Prisner closed the door behind him and sat down on one of the benches, as though waiting for someone. Adams leant against the wallbars. Hannibal leaned over to BA.

"Something's going on and I don't like it," he whispered.  
"At least the others are on the outside. When we don't turn up, they'll come looking for us."

Hannibal nodded but then they both turned as the door opened again and Amy, Jo-Jo, Face and Murdock fell into the room, followed by Tarrance. Hannibal groaned.

"Nice to see you here, Smith," said Tarrance. "Now, I'm sure you won't mind if the three of us leave the six of you on your own. You see, we have lives to continue with and I'm sure you'll enjoy the quiet of a weekend here. Oh, and just in case you think someone will help you, I should point out that we have the lad, Peter, I think his name is. Bright lad, but shame he had History as a last lesson."

Hannibal bristled with anger.

"If you hurt him, I'll personally bury you with next years trees," he said. Tarrance just laughed.

"Enjoy your weekend, Smith."  
"How did you find out?" asked Jo-Jo.

"It's surprising how much is revealed on a first date," said Adams, grinning at her. "While you were in the kitchen making coffee, I did a quick sweep of your place. Found out that you shared the place with Miss Allen and you also keep a picture of your uncle by your bed, who shares an uncanny resemblance to our dear headmaster here. We knew that Peck had worked with him before, we just guessed the rest. Marvellous coincidence that you all started work at the same time."  
"You had to be in it together," said Prisner, getting to his feet. "Now, once we've taken care of the lad, we'll be back for you lot and don't place any bets on the authorities finding your bodies for a while."  
The three crooks grinned as they left the gym and the team heard the unmistakable click of the key in the lock and a large thud as a large heavy object was placed in front of the doors. Amy sat down and Jo-Jo sat next to her. Face looked at Hannibal.

"They've got Peter, Hannibal. We can't let anything happen to that kid. It's our fault he's involved in this, after all."

"But how do we get out of here?" asked Amy. "It's a gym, what can we do?"

They all looked at Hannibal, waiting for an answer. It didn't look good.

TBC


	7. Conclusion

****

Teaching Them A Lesson Conclusion

By Angievette

Murdock sat down next to the two girls and put his arms round them both.

"Hey," he said. "Don't you two worry. I'm sure the ol' Colonel's got a plan to get us out of here."

"Just taking a while to show up, is it?" said Jo-Jo, miserably.

Hannibal chuckled.

"Don't have much faith in your old uncle then?"

"Face facts, Uncle John, it's hopeless."

Hannibal nodded at BA and he disappeared into the gym storage room.

"What are we gonna do, Hannibal?" asked Face. "Beat the bullets back with baseball bats and basketballs?"

"You'll see," said Hannibal and he went to give BA some help. The others watched on with interest as they heard some strange noises coming from the storage room. It sounded like some heavy equipment being dragged across a floor. Face wandered over to the storage room and looked in.

"I don't believe my eyes," he said. "Where the hell did all this stuff come from?"  
Hannibal grinned as he dragged a large metal table out of the room and into the gym.

"Domestic science block is being redecorated," he said, triumphantly. "Most of the stuff is being stored in here as a temporary measure. So quit staring with your mouth open and give us a hand to get this stuff into the gym, will you?"

Face shook his head in amazement and he helped them drag the equipment out. Murdock and the girls grinned at each other and ran over to lend a hand too. In a short while, they were all staring at a large collection of soldering equipment, woodwork tools, ovens and metal benches of various shapes and sizes.

"Now what do we do?" asked Jo-Jo.

"Now, we put it together," said BA. He grabbed a blowtorch and lit it. Very carefully, he removed the legs from one of the large metal tables.

"Go and get that large vaulting horse," said Hannibal to Amy and Jo-Jo. They ran over and moved it forward. It was mounted on wheels so it was easy to move. They pushed it over to Hannibal. Meanwhile Face and Murdock were stripping down one of the ovens to find the gas tanks.

"We need at least five," said Hannibal to Face.

"No problem," replied Face, grinning. "I can't wait for this one, Hannibal."  
"Me neither. Boy, I wish my old craftwork teacher were here. I'd love to see the grade she'd give me for this fine sculpture."

BA was just finishing taking the legs of a second table. Taking a soldering iron, he carefully joined the two tables together so they made a roof shaped sculpture. He picked up a saw and set about making a small rectangular shape at the front of the wooden vaulting horse. Face was attaching the hoses from the ovens onto the gas cylinders he had also removed from the ovens. He did this with four of them, attaching a nozzle from the fire extinguishers to the front. He placed the fifth one in the back of the vaulting horse to give it a means of moving. Hannibal and the girls lifted the top off the vaulting horse and BA attached a steering device to the front. Hannibal climbed inside. Using the hole in the vaulting horse as a guide, BA made an identical hole in the front of the metal structure. Then, he took two of the table legs and, using the soldering iron he attached the metal to the horse. Murdock and Face strapped the gas cylinders to each of their backs to give them some firepower. BA handed a bag to Hannibal.

"What's this?" Hannibal asked. 

"Just somethin' extra you might need," said BA, grinning. "I guessed we might get inta trouble somewhere and these would come in useful. I made them at home."

Hannibal opened the bag and looked inside.

"Tennis balls?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, but filled with gunpowder," said BA. "They have a small fuse on 'em. Light 'em with your cigar and throw 'em. Them guys won't know what hit 'em."

Hannibal laughed.

"Nice one BA," he said. "Like your thinking."

BA climbed into the horse and Hannibal looked at the two girls.

"When we bust outta here, take the van and get out of here. Go to Tawnia's. Tarrance knows where the two of you live. Do not go back there for anything. We'll call you at Tawnia's when we've wrapped this up. If we haven't called by Sunday evening, call the police. Tell them everything and they'll find Peter."

"But Uncle John, we want to help," said Jo-Jo.

"That's how you'll help," said Hannibal. "I'm not arguing about this, either. I want you two out of the way, this is going to get nasty."  
"So you'll need all the help you can get," said Amy.

Hannibal looked at the others. They all grinned.

"That jazz sure is infectious, Hannibal," said Murdock.

"OK, you win," said Hannibal. "You two can help Murdock and Face."

He handed them the bag of tennis balls and two unlit cigars. 

"I'll be okay with the two gas cylinders. Jo-Jo, you and…."

"Murdock," cut in Jo-Jo, going to stand next to Murdock. Hannibal raised his eyebrows but didn't ask.

"Jo-Jo, you and Murdock take the left, Face and Amy take the right. Let's get out of here and onto the football field."

Hannibal looked at his watch. Four o clock. Tarrance and the others wouldn't have left the building yet. With any luck, they'd hear the noise from the gym and chase them onto the pitch. Hannibal crouched down behind BA. Face, Murdock, Amy and Jo-Jo stood behind the battering ram and BA hit the gas. The vehicle shot forward and burst through the gym doors. The table that Tarrance had placed across the front of the doors shattered with the impact and BA steered the vehicle out of the school building and onto the football pitch.

Prisner had just picked up his briefcase and was setting off for home when he heard the loud crash from further down the school. He opened the door in time to see Adams and Tarrance racing down the corridor towards the rear entrance. Grabbing his revolver from the desk drawer, he followed them.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted to Tarrance.

"They've busted out of the gym," Adams shouted. "They're heading towards the football pitch."  
"I thought you secured the gym. How did they get out?"  
"I don't know," said Tarrance. "We locked the door and pushed a large table across the front of the door. It was as secure as we could make it."

"Obviously not," said Prisner. "What about the kid?"  
"He's definitely still in the basement," said Adams. "I was outside the door the whole time. He hasn't got out."  
"Well, at least you've got one thing right," said Prisner. "Now let's take care of these guys once and for all and then we'll sort the kid out."

They ran onto the football pitch and stopped dead in their tracks as they came face to face with the battering ram contraption the team had assembled.

"Now," shouted Hannibal. BA hit the gas and the machine hurtled forward. Tarrance, Prisner and Adams all ran for cover behind the nearest building they could find. Face and Murdock lit the cigars and passed them to the girls. Amy lit one of the tennis balls and threw it over towards the shed where Tarrance had run behind. Face lit the gas cylinder and shot a burst of fire towards the shed. The wood caught fire and Tarrance dived out from behind it. He was just clear when the tennis ball exploded and the shed disintegrated into tiny pieces. Murdock lit his gas cylinder and sprayed flames over the dugout where Adams had taken a dive into. Jo-Jo threw one of the tennis balls into the dugout and as it exploded, Adams flew through the air and landed in front of her.

"That's for the lousiest date I've ever had," said Jo-Jo and Murdock grinned at her.

Meanwhile, Hannibal and BA were closing in on Prisner. He turned and fired a couple of shots towards the vehicle but they bounced off the metal cover. Turning back to face the way he was running, he found himself running towards the brick wall of the school building. He slammed against the wall and BA pinned him up against it. Hannibal stood up and pointed the nozzle of the gas cylinder at Prisner.

"Make a move and you'll be flame grilled, pal," he said. "Now where's the kid?"  
Prisner swallowed nervously.

"He's in the basement," he said. "Who the hell are you guys?"  
"We're the A-Team," said Hannibal.  
"The A-Team," groaned Adams. "You put us up against the A-Team."

Prisner just groaned and slumped down against the wall, defeated. The others laughed.

"You know, Face, these gas cylinders are great for lighting cigars."

Face smiled and took one out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Hannibal.

"I love it when a plan comes together," grinned Hannibal.

It was the last day of the school term. Hannibal was sitting in the headmaster's office for the last time. Upon hearing the news, Harold Mason had made immediate plans to return to the school. Hannibal reflected upon the events of the last few days. Following the capture of Prisner, Tarrance and Adams, they had freed Peter from the basement. The lad hadn't seemed too badly affected by his ordeal and even wanted to know what he could do to help them again. BA had told him to get an education instead. The young lad had actually seemed quite disappointed. Tawnia and Amy had shared the front page with the story, Tawnia had written it up and Amy had provided an insider's account. The new staff had been appointed to take over from both Prisner and his gang and also the team's jobs. He could tell Face, in particular, was a bit upset about leaving his students. At this particular moment, he was in the Drama Hall with Jo-Jo, putting the final touches to the end of term show they had organised. He thought about Face and Jo-Jo. Something had happened between the two of them and they were barely on speaking terms lately. He had promised himself when Jo-Jo joined the team that he would not interfere in their relationship as long as it didn't affect the team and he was determined to keep to that promise. It hadn't affected the team. They had worked well together and had got the right results. Still, it didn't stop him wondering what had happened between the two of them. Murdock had told him that they had had a row prior to them getting locked in the janitor's office but that was all he knew. Murdock had put most of down to them being locked up together for two hours because they had all started to wind each other up during that time but Hannibal knew there was more to it. He sighed and got up. He might as well join the rest of them in the Drama Hall. As he walked into the hall, he could hear Jo-Jo giving out orders.

"Not there, Murdock. It needs to go higher. Amy, make sure that piano is positioned right. BA, have you checked the stereo's working? Face, I'm not going to tell you again, that scenery needs straightening out."

Hannibal grinned, she was just like her mother for being bossy. Hannibal remembered the times his sister had bossed him about while they were kids. And while they were older, come to think about it. Despite him being a Lieutenant Colonel in the US Army, she had still ordered him around whenever he came home. Jo-Jo interrupted his daydreaming.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to make yourself useful," she demanded. Hannibal grinned at her.

"Just like your mother," he said. Jo-Jo smiled and pointed him in the direction of a pile of chairs, stacked up.

"Get the chairs set up for the audience," she said. Hannibal grinned again and started setting up the chairs. Sheryl popped her head round the door. Jo-Jo glared at her.

"Just wondered if I could help at all?" Sheryl asked.

"No thank you," said Jo-Jo and turned her back. Sheryl wandered over to Hannibal. Hannibal slipped his arm round her waist.

"Hiya, beautiful," he said. Jo-Jo spun back round and stared at the two of them.

"Uncle John?" she said, amazed. "What? But I thought? Since when?"

"Uncle?" said Sheryl.

Hannibal laughed at the two of them, staring at him, mouths open.

"Jo-Jo is my niece," he explained to Sheryl.

"Are you really the A-Team?" she asked him. "There's all sorts of rumours flying around the school."

"We are," said Hannibal. "Which is why we can't hang around too long after the show. I'm sorry, Sheryl."  
"Hey, it's okay. You warned me at the start you wouldn't be around too long. Now I know why."

Jo-Jo had walked over to Face.

"Temp?"

Face turned round.

"Not Face anymore, huh?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't believe you and I should've done. I guess I let your past cloud my judgement."

"What do I have to do to prove how much I love you?" asked Face. "I can't do any more than I've done already."

"I know, it's me. I guess I've been let down so often, I'm just not…."  
"Able to trust me?" finished Face. "If the trust isn't there, I can't do anything else."  
"I'm asking you to give me a chance," said Jo-Jo.

"Let's just take each day as it comes. Right now, you wanted straight scenery, you got it."

Face kissed Jo-Jo and she hugged him tight. Hannibal smiled over at them. He didn't want to know what the argument was about now, he was just glad it was over. He joined the others behind the scenes.

The audience cheered loudly as Face's fifth year students finished their short sketch show. Face beamed with pride, just like he was watching his own child. Hannibal clapped along with the rest of them. He watched with anticipation as Jo-Jo and Murdock took the stage to duet. He hadn't heard them rehearsing so he had no idea what was coming up. He started in surprise then began to laugh as the notes to Meatloaf's Dead Ringer For Love belted out across the hall. He was glad to see that he wasn't the only one who was surprised. The rest of the team looked equally shocked. They had only ever heard Jo-Jo sing ballads and they had rarely heard Murdock sing anything. He noticed Harold Mason beckon him over.

"Quite a pair of voices, eh?" he said to Hannibal.

"Indeed," said Hannibal. "Nice to see you back, sir."

"Glad to be back, Mr Smith. And I'm glad to see that minimal damage to my school has been done."

Hannibal grinned.

"Which brings me to your payment," continued Harold Mason. "I know you said you'd do it for free, but I feel I have to give you something. You got those parasites out of my school and the education service."

"Which is payment enough," said Hannibal. "Keep the money, put it towards a new door for the gym and towards the new football field."

Harold Mason smiled.

"Thank you, Mr Smith. I wish you all good luck."

Hannibal shook hands with Harold Mason and went towards the stage. Jo-Jo and Murdock had just finished and Jo-Jo was singing with Face. They were belting out Meatloaf's Bat Out Of Hell.

"I can see myself tearing up the road, faster than any other boy has ever gone. And my skin is raw but my soul is ripe, no-one's gonna stop me now."

As if on cue the door opened and in walked Colonel Decker. He stopped and stared at Jo-Jo and Face on the stage.

"Peck," he cried. "I've got you now, Peck."

Face and Jo-Jo darted off the side of the stage, as Decker tried to fight his way through the rows of students. Hannibal watched as Murdock, BA, Tawnia, Amy and Jo-Jo ran for the van. He pulled Face to one side.

"I'm going to bye us some time," he said and headed back towards the stage. Face stared at him as though he'd gone mad.  
"Bye us some time. Decker's coming and he's going back on the stage. I'll never understand him."

Hannibal addressed the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen. As you know, Mr Harold Mason is returning as your headmaster at the start of next term."

Decker stopped and listened with the rest of them.

"Before I go, I will say this. Today, in this very room, is an example of how patience is a virtue. We have none other than Colonel Roderick Decker of the US Army. It is with great patience that he has doggedly chased the A-Team for the last few years. He's never caught them but he still continues, dead set on their capture. I'd like you all to shake his hand, as a testament to his perseverance and it is that kind of perseverance that you should all be proud of and aspire to. Thank you."

Decker glared at Hannibal as the students crowded around him to shake his hand.

"Just wait, Smith," he called.

Hannibal laughed.

"In the words of Meatloaf, Decker, Like a Bat out of Hell, I'll be gone when morning comes."

Hannibal raced off the stage and out through the side door towards the van. He leapt in and BA slammed his foot on the accelerator, speeding them away. Hannibal sat back and laughed.

"You should have seen the look on Decker's face when the student's started to shake his hand."

BA shook his head and the others sighed with relief as BA increased the distance between them and the school.

"What I don't understand, though," said Jo-Jo. "Is what Decker was doing there in the first place. The police cleared up weeks ago and he must have thought we were long gone."

"He did look genuinely surprised to see us there, Colonel," said Murdock.

"I think I know why," said Tawnia, grinning at Amy.

"Me too," said Amy.

"Well?" asked Hannibal. "I have to agree with the others, it is a bit surprising."

"Not really," said Tawnia.

"Especially as he went to school here too," said Amy.

The others just stared at them.

"You knew he went to school here and didn't mention it," said Hannibal.

"Guess that taught us a lesson, eh Hannibal?" smiled BA.

They all fell about laughing.

THE END


End file.
